The Akatsuki vs The Apocalypse
by ShadowAngel2998
Summary: What happens when the world goes to hell? When you can only survive, then sit back and watch everything die? More importantly, what are the Akatsuki doing during this? How do they survive? Rated T for graphic violence.
1. Prologue

The Akatuski vs. The Apocalypse

Prologue.

It's only been three days.  
Three days.  
Three days of suffering.  
Three days of surviving.  
Three days of loneliness.

Three days. Of searching.

During these three, long, painful days, some people had been surviving. Akatsuki members. Yes. The highly ranked evil ninja organization. They were surviving these three days, apart. Apart in the least of likely pairs. Surviving how? They find food, water, medicine, and weapons. Weapons? "Why weapons?" you may ask. During these three days, they've learned that these…These, "things", react to noise. Most of the attacks they do are indeed loud, and they're going to have to be quiet to take out these things. They're still not sure what they are. Each of the members awoke in different places, after the epidemic struck. When it hit, everyone went unconscious. If you were unlucky, the "things" got you before you woke up. Or they got you after you woke up. Or…You didn't wake up at all. Now, there were some survivors in the land, but the Akatsuki had adapted to it quickly. More quickly than others. But for these three days they had, they were still unable to find eachother.

Until the recent hours.  
(A/N: In this story, all the members are alive, and the leader is still Nagato/Pein/Deva path, whatever you want to call him. He's in the orange haired Yahiko's body as well. I'm calling him Pein in this story. To actually get this story to work, a lot of the members have some power they may not use, as it would obviously be simple for Pein to just "Almighty Push" everything out of the way, but would that be very entertaining? I don't think so. Story may or may not have some OC characters. Yes, this is a story about The Akatsuki vs zombies. I'm uploading chapter 1 tomorrow 11-18-12)


	2. Chapter 1: Where are they now?

The Akatsuki vs. The Apocalypse  
Chapter 1  
Where are they now?

Until the recent hours.

**Hidan and Kisame.**

Hidan and Kisame had found each other. They were both trapped in a large building, about half the height of a Kazekage tower. There were those "things" at both exits, and both were tired out. Hidan was actually worried about dying for a bit. He hadn't done his rituals, so he wasn't immortal. Kisame on the other hand, was as smiley as ever, and ready to head on into the horde. This motivated Hidan, and they began to form a plan. Kisame began his idea. "If we can both fit out that window," he points to a square window, just barely wide enough for them to fit through. "The drop is about 2 stories into a dumpster. At least, that's what I can see on this map. If we fall into that and stay for a bit, these bastards should be gone by then. We'll make our way from there. If we spend another day in here, we'll starve to death." Hidan grumbled to himself a bit, too low for Kisame to hear. He nodded his head in agreement, and they both stood and slammed the windows. They then began to fall, praying they would fall into the dumpster and not to their deaths.. Except, there was no dumpster.

**Itachi.**

One of the few who had no idea what was going on strangely enough, was Itachi. He always seemed to be right on top of things, and always know. But at the moment, he was unsure of what was going on. Although, he hadn't seen any of those "things" yet. But a few moments after dawn had risen over the sky, he found one of the "things" crawling across the ground. At first, Itachi had just assumed it was a highly mutilated man, on the brink of life. Then it turned it's head to him, and stood up. This "thing" had flesh hanging from it's jaw, and bite wounds on it's left shoulder. Bloodied, bruised, and battered, it shambled towards Itachi very slowly. It's leg seemed as if they were going to fall off any moment. Itachi quickly noticed this, and just waited as it scrambled toward. The "thing" now inches away, reached out to grab Itachi, but he had stopped it with one hand, and punched it's face in with the other. The "thing" fell on the ground, and with a retched moan, seemed to "die". Itachi scoffed and turned to keep walking. He really was extremely confused.

**Sasori.**

Sasori woke up to the sound of gnawing, and wood breaking. He still thought they must have been in the base and Deidara's hands were eating something noisily again. "Stop it brat, I'm tired." All he got in return was a slight groan, and a growl. Then a hand went up on his shoulder. He put his own hand up to wave the hand away, but when he touched it, it was squishy. Not normal flesh. More like it had been cut open. He turned his head, and was surprised to see a gory face, flesh dripping, blood spilling. His eyes widen, and he picks up his arm to fling it away. The thing screeches when he does, and he turns to see he had stabbed it in the face with the knife hidden inside of his arm. The gnawing sound, was a piece of his arm the "thing" chewed off and bit on. He had stabbed it in the eye. He pulled the knife out of its eye, and it tried to attack Sasori again. He stabbed it again then, and pushed it, then stabbed it a few more times. Easily now staining his robe slightly, and his arm. He stood up and looked around. He was in an abandoned house. After taking another look at the "thing", it hit him. He was in a fight with someone. Who? He couldn't remember. But that thing laying dead on the ground beside him, still staring him in the face, was the target he was supposed to be after. He was doing this mission with Deidara. "Is this some kind of joke you brat?" He stood up and brushed off as much blood as he could from himself. "It's not funny Deidara." As he stood to look around, he was beginning to doubt his senses. He stood up, and two of those "things" followed behind him. He didn't notice, they were slow and quiet. "It's not a joke…" He whispered to himself. One of the things following him, latched out onto his shoulder, and spun him around. He smiled and sighed. "Good. You're here."

**Kakuzu, Konan, and Zetsu.**

"**Up. Get up.**"

"Up? Why up? Just let me lay for a bit…"

"_No Konan. You must get up_."

"**Get up now, nobody dies here."**

A faint sigh could be heard, then a few shuffling noises.

"I'm getting up Zetsu…"

Konan and Zetsu had no idea where they were, or how they got there. Konan took a break, but Zetsu urged her to keep going. Both black, and white Zetsu agree that if they break too long, they'll die. They'll get caught by the slow. Yes, they called those ugly, mutilated walking corpses, the slow. Because they are slow. They haven't seen any fast ones yet. Konan sat up and stretched her arms out briefly, then stood and arched her back in another stretch. Zetsu sighed, and began to walk. Konan stretched for another 4 seconds or so before following Zetsu. Zetsu had went to inform Kakuzu that they were ready to go. Kakuzu sighed and stood up as well. Not stretching himself out nearly as much as Konan had. They decided they needed to find a way out of the village. The best thing they could find were some horses. There were only two though, so they decided to make a small carriage out of it. Of course they needed the carriage part. The horses had had their reins. Kakuzu easily found a carriage nearby, and started on hooking it up to the horses. There was two. One that was bad, and one that was slightly better. He took the slightly better one. Konan sat leisurely in the carriage, as the men got the horses ready for the trip. About 15 minutes later, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Konan were sitting in the carriage with the horses hooked up to the front, and Zetsu closer to the front controlling them. He whipped the chains "**Yah!**", and the horses began to trot to the south. There were hundreds of the slow ones waiting for them on the other side.

**Pein.**

Pein is very bad with directions. He had a map, but kept getting lost with it. All he knew, was where he was. He never knew what direction he had to go. He never knew which dirt road leads where. All he knew was that he was lost. He sat in the quiet for a bit, thinking. Then something rubbed against his shoulder. He opened one eye, and looked at his shoulder to see a pale white hand with a few pieces of hanging skin. He traced the hand to a wrist, then to an arm, an elbow, and a shoulder. Eventually, he saw a torn up face staring him in the eyes. Actually, one of its eyes was gone. The other was hanging out of the socket. Pein was staring the ugly thing in the eye socket. He punched it, its head burst, and he relaxed again. Trying to piece together what had all just happened, and what the hell that thing was.

**Tobi.**

"N-No no no no! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a very good boy, Tobi doesn't need to get bitt- Ah!" Loud footsteps could be heard as the lollipop masked Tobi, ran through the hallways of an abandoned tower. He ran, and ran, but the "mean men" always seemed to catch up. Tobi ran. Tobi ran as fast as he could. The "mean men" he called them, didn't have arms. They only had legs, and they sure use those legs. They run extremely fast for dead people. Tobi made his way up to the roof, being chased by two of these things. He peeked over the edge of the roof, and it was a long way down. But then he looked behind him and saw those things again. They were only feet away. Tobi, who was now moments from being torn apart, did what he had to. He turned back around, and flipped himself off the edge of the building.

(A/N: Chapter 1 is done! Sorry if there's mistakes. Been up all night writing it. Did I forget any Akatsuki members? I don't think so… Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Quick note: Black Zetsu is in **bold**. White Zetsu is in _italics_.)


	3. Chapter 2: A Few Friendly Faces

The Akatsuki vs. The Apocalypse  
Chapter 2

A few friendly faces

**(A/N: The order of whose story I tell next, is completely random. It just depends on whatever person I happen to be on at the moment. I didn't forget Deidara in the last chapter, I just forgot to add the fact that he had passed out.) **

**Hidan and Kisame.**

Yes, there was no dumpster at the bottom as Kisame had predicted. They fell down onto hard concrete, Luckily, it was only a two story drop, the both of them got back up and started to run forwards, with only a few minor scratches and bruises. Hidan took the scythe out from on his back, and slashed at a few of the dead in front of them. Back inside the building, Hidan and Kisame had decided that all these people were bloodied and dead, and that it wouldn't matter if they killed them. So Hidan got rid of the dead trying to block their way. When they had rushed in between the buildings, in between a few scattered trash bags, then they made it into an open road. It was a dirt road, no bigger than the size of a trolley, or a carriage. They turned back, and realized they weren't being chased by the dead anymore. Then, the best thing happened. They saw a cart and horses coming down the road. Hidan jumped in the road and waved his arms. "Hey! Slow the fuck down!"

**Kakuzu, Konan, and Zetsu.**

Kakuzu sighed. Maybe an apocalypse without Hidan's constant yelling was going to be fun? Oh how he hated his partner… Sadly, his hopes were shattered when he saw the same albino idiot standing in the middle of the road waving his arms like a retard. Kakuzu sighs and turns his head slightly in Zetsu's direction. "Skip them. They'll find another way through this." Zetsu glared back behind him at Kakuzu. "_They're our comrades. We can't just leave them like that._ **Might be slightly different if it were Tobi****_…_**_ Oh, shut it! He's our comrade too, no matter how stupid!_" Both Black and White Zetsu begin to argue about Tobi, and Kakuzu tries not to listen to their squabbling. Konan had fallen asleep for a short while during the right, until she heard Hidan's yelling at thought she was back in the Akatsuki's -Now over run with the dead- hideout. "Ugh…Hidan, quiet down…"  
"Konan. Wake up" Konan sat up slowly, and looked in the road to then see that they have stopped for Hidan and Kisame.  
(**A/N: Now that Kakuzu Konan and Zetsu have found Hidan and Kisame, the headline will be changed to "Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kiame".)**

**Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kisame.**

Hidan stopped waving and yelling when he noticed the cart had slowed to a stop in front of them. Kisame smiles and approaches the cart abruptly. First thing he noticed was their old friend Fly-trap again. "Fly-Trap! Hey, heh…Can we get in the cart?" Zetsu sighs and glares at down at Kisame, for once. We all know how tall Kisame is. "_Kisame, you know that is not my name." _Kisame smiles and jumps into the back of the cart without even the simple nod of a head. "Yeah, whatever you say greeny. Hidan, get in already!" Hidan groans in anger at the sight of Kakuzu. Money loving, Jashin hating, puppy killing, BASTARD!, is what Hidan often referred to his comrade as. He got in the cart, reluctantly at first, but hopped in the back where Kisame and Konan were.

**Pein.**

He pieced it together. There was some sort of…Disease. Three days spreading, turning people into cannibals. Possibly. Using the power of gravity of course, he lifted himself off the ground onto a buildings' rooftop to get a better look at the area. All that was seen for miles and miles… Is dead people. At closer inspection, a few of those dead people stood back up from their death, and walked around in their bloody carcass host body. Pein shook his head. He's never seen anything like this. In fact, most people probably haven't. He registered this finally as an Apocalypse, and looked around the roof for something, anything to help him find a way out of this. Then he heard the thumping of feet and turned his head to the right as leaned against the side of the roof. First thing he saw? Tobi jumping off the edge of the roof. He took a few steps forward and put a hand out, to bring Tobi back on the roof instead of jumping off it.

**(A/N: Now I combined Pein and Tobi. It's called Pein and Tobi. Lol.)**

**Pein and Tobi. **

Tobi felt a tug at his side as, something, whatever it was, was pulling him out of mid-air and back onto the zombie infested roof. "Ah, no! Tobi is a good boy! Put Tobi down!" By then, Pein had put his other hand out, and crushed in the skulls of the dead ones that were chasing Tobi. "Calm down Tobi. It's your leader." Tobi sighed and calmed down. He allowed Pein to pull him back onto the roof, and set him down. Pein crouched down in front of Tobi and looked him in the mask hole/eye. "Tobi. Do you have any knowledge of what those things chasing you are?" Tobi shakes his head no. "I believe they are dead. You must kill them, or they will kill you. Understand?" Pein waits for the nod from Tobi. Tobi lets it all sink in for a few moments, and then nods his head slowly. Pein continues, "Good, because we need to get through them if we want any hope of reuniting ourselves with the rest of the Akatsuki." Pein stands back up, and Tobi does as well. They take a look around, and then a look over the edge. Over the edge of this large building was nothing but zombies for as far as they could see. Pein sighs and walks toward a door leading down stairs into the bottom of the building. Tobi in tow, Pein makes his way down, constantly checking for something to pop out at any moment.

**Itachi**

No longer confused, Itachi headed to the only place he deemed safe, the market place. He'd formed the hypothesis that there was an infection, some sort of plague, and he needed to keep away from the rotting 'people'. The trip was not long at all, as he had been lucky enough to acquire a few…things, on his short trek in the woods. A javelin from a leftover camp now on his back, and an abandoned horse that he was sure was on the brink of death, was what he found. The horse seemed almost dead, but it was enough to bring Itachi to the market place quickly. That's what it did.

Once there, at the market place, Itachi got off the horse, and put it down. It was suffering anyways, and he wouldn't let it suffer, so took it out with the javelin. Then, he began walking into the market place and found that it was completely infested. His hopes of safe sanctuary shattered, he had no choice but to attempt to defeat the endless horde. Itachi had no idea you had to kill it by hitting its head, and was surprised when he stabbed multiple of the dead in the chest and they would not die. Itachi backed down and knew that sound would attract more, but he had no choice and performed a hand sign, then puffed his face and breathed a load of fire at the approaching horde. They melted. Literally melted, their skin and bones in crumpled heaps of tattered clothing, yet there was still more! How much more of this could Itachi take? He didn't know. Chakra levels about midrange, he didn't want to waste chakra at all, but might have to. Of course his sharingan activated as usual, he heard a growl behind him, and was _this_ close to being bitten. But a flash of green, a tug on the cloak collar, and a dark room later, Itachi was safe from harm but not from other people. The room was dark, atleast he thought it was a room. He could sense other people, and wanted desperately to know what just happened. "What is going-" he was interrupted by someone putting their hand over his mouth, and it was more green. Green… hair? Yes, she had green hair. Well, it was long so Itachi assumed it was a girl. He couldn't see the other person too well. At the same time he heard a few other people around. More than a few. About…4? The green haired girl let go of his mouth, and two others came into the room behind her. Itachi only now realized he wasn't restrained or anything, just leaning against a wall in a dark room with three other people. It wasn't three though, he could sense now the chakra of two other- was that the chakra of teammates? Yes, that's Deidara and Sasori's chakra! They were on the other side of the room! Itachi stood up, and got a better look around. His eyes now adjusting to the darkness, he looked at the three before him. Two covered in blood, those two crossing their arms, and the green haired one standing directly in front of him. Itachi looked them over, and glared a bit, even more confusion setting in. But it seemed the three girls were ready to talk, and then one of them walked away into the other room.

**Sasori and Deidara**

"I'm here? Well, yes I'm here." Sasori sighed, and almost lost his balance as another one of the dead had snuck up behind him and the one who touched his shoulder. The one who had spun him around, a girl, turned to face the dead and stabbed it with a shuriken, which went right through its skull. Sasori remained with an emotionless face, and didn't seem disturbed by the blood. The girl turned to him, and attempted to pull him along. "Come on, we think we found on of your subordinates." She said. Sasori resisted "Who's we? In fact, who are _you?" _The girl simply pulled him along, and Sasori almost tripped over another body. When he looked down to see who it was, he was surprised to see his partners tangled blonde hair, and a slightly bloodier than usual face. To which, after being kicked, woke up. The girl who had been pulling Sasori along had stopped as Deidara was getting up, and almost threw a shuriken through his head, but Sasori stopped her. "No! He's my team mate!" Deidara stood up and rubbed his head, and the mystery girl grabbed him and pulled them both along into the other dark room where Itachi was. Sasori and Deidara were surprised to see Itachi as well, and the girl shoved them next to Itachi. She stood back up next to two other girls, and the one with vibrant green hair spoke up. "I am Acid. I guess you could call me the.. leader of this little group. All of you SHOULD be dead, but we decided to save your sorry asses. This is Vaax," she pointed to the girl beside her, with soft brown hair and red coming off the bottom of it like highlights. "and this is Angel" as she pointed to the one named Angel, with white hair so white it looked like it had been bleached, Angel waved with her scythe that they had not noticed before. "Tell us your names, or we may kill you." Itachi had spoken up first, and simply said his name. "Itachi." Acid nods and then glares at Deidara, and Deidara says his name as well. "Deidara, un…" When Acid looks to Sasori, Sasori is a bit more reluctant to give out his name, but crosses his arms and mutters "Sasori…" Acid nods and motions for the other two girls to put their weapons down, and give a less hateful glance to the three who had turned up out of nowhere.

**(A/N: That was Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's really late, but you know, school and shit. Yes, Acid, Vaax, and Angel are OC's, but don't worry I won't make this some sappy love story. Maybe some flirting between them, but that should be as far as it goes with the love. Unless some people review and say they want pairings…Some things I CAN'T do though, because the OC's do not belong to me, they belong to a friend of mine. There are about…6 or 7 more OC's coming this way to spice up the story as much as I can. Can't wait to get working on the third chapter!) **


End file.
